Winter Child
by andreri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Una coleccion de drabbles/One-shot y arcos cortos centrados mas que nada en Jack frost, antes y despues de la película. (capitulo uno) A pesar de que los hechos recientes lo abrumaban, Jack no podia estar mas feliz, ¡al fin lo supo!


**Notas de la traductora**

**Bueno que quede bien en claro que esta historia no es mía yo solo la traduje con el permiso previo del autor. Quien por cierto ya va por 94 CAPITULOS! Wow tengo un largo camino que recorrer. También es la primera vez que publico algo de este fandom así que solo espero que les guste esta traducción ;D por cierto Los nombres del hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua y Sandman los dejare como aparezcan en la versión original para conservar el efecto así como algunos apodos de Jack.**

**Notas originales del autor**

Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfiction. Hay muchas otras colecciones de Drabbles en este fandom, lo sé, pero yo trato de poner mi propio toque en estas pequeñas historias y hacerlas tan interesantes como me sea posible. Tengo poca experiencia en escritura antes de esto, pero he mejorado mucho mientras escribía esto (este no es mi AN original, tengo 56 capítulos escritos después de este). Así que la escritura se pone mejor en los capítulos posteriores. Y lo mismo ocurre con mi inglés.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece el origen de los guardianes

El sonido de un centenar de juguetes musicales casi ahogó el rugido victorioso de Bunnymund cuando ganó su partido de dardos contra Phil el yeti. Los elfos corrían en los pequeños pianos de colores para crear, lo que sin duda, creían eran obras maestras. Norte se rió con ganas, disfrutando de la celebración de su victoria sobre Pitch.

"Tooth! ¿Quieres dejar de revolotear por todos lados y simplemente disfrutar de la fiesta?" -le gritó a la hada, levantando una taza de ponche de huevo a su boca.

El hada de los dientes dio una sonrisa tímida mientras se alejaba de las pequeñas hadas que había estado enviando lejos para recoger los dientes en todo el mundo.

"Lo siento, pero los niños me necesitan para hacer mi trabajo ahora más que nunca!"

"Aun así, toma algunas galletas."

La fiesta había estado en vigor desde hace un buen rato ya. Había mucho que celebrar, después de todo. No sólo habían pateado a Pitch, sino que los Guardianes tenían un nuevo miembro. Y hablando de...

"Sandy, ¿has visto a Jack?" -le preguntó al Guardián de los Sueños quien estaba dormitando. "Sandy"

Sandy se despertó con un sobresalto, formando un signo de interrogación de arena por encima de su cabeza.

"Jack. ¿Lo has visto?" repitió.

Sandy se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza. Norte frunció el ceño. El niño había estado allí hace poco. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche observando la fiesta con una gran sonrisa, parecía estar contento, aliviado, desconcertado y aturdido todo al mismo tiempo. Y más que un poco abrumado. Norte se puso de pie, decidido a encontrar al joven Guardián.

El sonido disminuyó considerablemente una vez que salió de la habitación, pero seguían los duendes corriendo por todas partes en el taller. Estaba acostumbrado a ellos y evitó fácilmente tropezar con alguno de sus ayudantes de puntiagudas cabezas. Tuvo que pasear por un buen rato antes de llegar a una zona mucho más fría del complejo. Una ventana obviamente había quedado abierta.

Esperaba encontrar al adolescente de pelo blanco sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, pero cuando halló la gran ventana abierta, Jack Frost no estaba a la vista. Norte frunció el ceño. Tal vez se había ido cuando lo había oído entrar. ¿Estaba evitándolo?

En un impulso, asomó la cabeza afuera. Él lo encontró allí, en equilibrio sobre su cayado. El final del bastón de pastor descansaba en una repisa inferior, justo al lado de la ventana. Sostenía algo pequeño y azul en la mano mientras miraba a la nieve que caía suavemente.

"¿No disfrutas de la fiesta?"

Jack casi cae de su cayado por la sorpresa. Cuando al fin recuperó el equilibrio, le dio una sonrisa forzada, pero sincera.

"Ah... por supuesto. Se estaba... poniendo muy caliente allí."

Norte no dudaba que el calor con todo el mundo bailando y jugando y corriendo alrededor podría haber puesto incómodo al Espíritu del Invierno, pero sospechaba que había algo más que eso.

"Pareces enfadado. ¿Es algo malo?"

Jack se pasó una mano por el cabello.

"No, es sólo que... un montón de cosas han pasado y yo realmente no he tenido tiempo para pensar en nada de eso. Convertirme en un Guardián, Pitch, mis recuerdos..."

"Tus recuerdos. Así que tuviste tiempo para mirarlos, ¿no? ¿Fueron de ayuda?"

Jack parecía emocionado ahora. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro pálido mientras miraba al otro.

"Sí. Vi a mi familia. A mi hermana. ¡Tenía una hermana!"

La alegría pura en la cara del niño hizo a Norte encogerse. El niño estaba entusiasmado acerca de su familia que murió mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Qué él no había pasado su nueva vida solo y desolado? Norte se juró a sí mismo que no iba a dejar que el joven guardián se sintiera solo otra vez. Él era parte de la familia ahora.

"¿Y sabes cómo te convertiste en Jack Frost?"

"Sí. Yo fui a patinar sobre hielo con mi hermana pequeña y el hielo se rompió, la salvé y caí en el lago congelado, me ahogué y el Hombre de la Luna me saco de la forma en que soy ahora", dijo en un apuro, gesticulando mientras le contaba su historia.

El rostro del muchacho mantuvo una sonrisa brillante y fue un poco molesto para Norte lo poco que a Jack parecía importarle que él hubiera muerto. Era como si ni siquiera lo tomará en cuenta. No porque él estuviera tratando de bloquear el recuerdo, sino porque realmente no significaba nada comparado con el conocimiento de que había salvado a su hermana. Norte podía ver que el muchacho hacia bien de guardián.

La sonrisa de Jack pronto se desvaneció y la tristeza nubló su rostro.

"Me acuerdo de ella, ¿sabes? Luego de morir, me refiero. Me tomó un tiempo recordarla. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero me acuerdo de la niña que vivía cerca del lago, pero nunca se acercaba a él. Ella Siempre quiso ir a patinar con los otros niños. Recuerdo la expresión de su cara mientras de vez en cuando miraba en dirección del lago... "

Norte se acercó y puso una mano grande en el huesudo hombro del muchacho.

"Así que ahora recuerdas quién eras. Pero, ¿Sabes quién eres?"

Jack abrió la mano y miró a la pequeña muñeca de madera azul en su palma

"Sí. Soy un guardián."


End file.
